


Sanders Sides Oneshots

by TheDarkestShade



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Imagination, Let's hope for the best, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Personality is anything but accurate, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Virgil's an asshole, fight, poor snake man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestShade/pseuds/TheDarkestShade
Summary: !!These are OLD and not anywhere near canon anymore!! I uh.. kind of forgot this existed lolThe first work I've ever posted on ao3, as well as the first fandom I've ever written fanfiction for-The characters will probably be a little out of character, but that's because I suck at writing other people's characters..This work will include my original character, Cameron/Naivety! If you don't like that either stay away or read chapters that don't include him. It's not my responsibility.That being said, I hope you enjoy this mess of a work :)





	1. Understanding's Creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Understanding gets created, and things get out of hand. Also, "Deceit" might be nicer than he seems.. too bad only Understanding can see that.

I woke up in a bright room. I blinked a few times to let my eyes adjust to the brightness. To my surprise I had a body. I carefully lifted my left arm. It felt... strange. I stood up, almost falling over in the process. After a few seconds I managed to find my balance, and started to look for a way out of this ridiculously bright room. After a while I found a door. I tried it, and soon found myself in a dark hallway. I let my eyes adjust before I made my way over to the other doors in the hallway. I looked at them as I walked past.

The first one was white, and decorated with a _lot _of stickers, most of which were puppies. On eye level there was a sign that said “_Morality”_ in letters that looked like they were written by a child. The door radiated comfort, happiness, and protection. It was very inviting, but I decided I should check the other doors first.

The second door I came across was a simple, neutral black door with a silver handle. The door was cold, calculating. Unfeeling. I shivered and moved on. There was “_Logic” _written on it, simple and clear.

The third door was... regal, to say the least. It was a beautiful shade of red, with golden engravings. The door handle was the same gold. I wondered if it was real gold, but decided to leave it alone. I looked at the name: “_Creativity” _was written in gold, elegant cursive. Even the writing was regal. I moved on to the last door.

It was pitch black, the wood chipping at the edges. The handle was the same pitch black as the door. Just looking at it made me jittery and uneasy. I glanced at the name to see “_Anxiety” _hastily written on the wood. Ah, things made sense now. I shivered and returned to the first door.

Almost immediately after I knocked the door opened, revealing who I assumed to be a sleepy Morality. He saw me, then blinked a few times, and I smiled awkwardly. “Uh.. hi.” As soon as I said those words the man in front of me seemed to wake up fully and gave me a big smile. “Heya there, kiddo! Are you new here?” he asked, buzzing with excitement. I chuckled softly. “I suppose so.” The man squealed before seemingly realising something. “Oh, I have to tell the others! You can wait in the commons, kiddo!” Before I could register what was happening I was sitting on a couch in what appeared to be a living room. I looked around to see the hyperactive man was gone, and figured he was waking up the other residents.

After a few minutes the man returned with three others. I noticed they had changed out of their pyjamas into what seemed to be their everyday attire. The man from before was wearing a light blue polo with a grey cardigan draped around his shoulders and khaki pants. The others.. were a bunch. I saw someone with a black button-up shirt and a blue tie, a literal _prince _and an emo who looked like he’d sewn the purple patches onto his hoodie himself. I could also tell he had tried to cover the bags under his eyes with make-up. I made a mental note to check up on him later.

When they saw me a look of confusion, then excitement crossed their faces, Well, the prince was excited. The emo looked, well, _anxious_ and the one with the tie looked indifferent. The hyperactive man from before approached me, and I stood up to greet him. Before either of us could say anything however, the nerd cleared his throat, gaining everyone’s attention.

“It seems the Mind has created a new side.” He made his way over to me and extended his hand. “I am Logic, also known as Logan. It is a pleasure to meet you.” I shook his hand, but before I could say anything the prince, who had moved and was now on my right, spoke up: “Greetings, handsome. I am prince Roman, also known as Thomas’ hopes and dreams, his creativity, his romance and ego! It is truly a delight to meet you.” I decided to play along and bowed down to him, chuckling. He promptly exclaimed: “At last! Somebody who understands basic etiquette!” which caused me to giggle. I regained my posture and faced the hyperactive man. He immediately started giggling excitedly. “Hi, my name is Patton! I’m also known as Morality or dad. Call me whatever you like!” He then pointed at the emo, who had been standing in the door frame the entire time. “That’s Virgil, or Anxiety. He doesn’t like to be called Anxiety though.” The emo, Virgil, gave me a two-fingered salute. “Sup.” I nodded at him, smiling. I could sense he didn’t like confrontation, so I left him alone.

Logan cleared his throat, gaining everyone’s attention. “Well, you now know who we are, but we know nothing about you. Who are you and what part of Thomas do you represent?” They were all looking at me expectantly, and I let out a chuckle. “I’m Cameron, and I represent Thomas’ Understanding.” They looked at me, confused. “I’m his empathy, if you will. I can sense others’ emotions, wants, and needs.” I explained. Logan nodded. “That is quite interesting. I believe Roman is more than willing to help you with your room.” I looked at the prince to see him basically jumping up and down with excitement.

Suddenly I felt a new presence. I closed my eyes and focused on the newcomer only to be overwhelmed by sadness. I whimpered, causing Patton to start freaking out. I quickly opened my eyes and tried to console him. “No- no don’t worry, I’m fine, but-” I stopped myself, sensing that whoever was feeling so horrible didn’t want me to tell them. I looked around, looking for the newcomer. Eventually I saw them: a person, dressed in what seemed to be a bowler hat and a cloak, both black with yellow accents. I couldn’t see their face, as it was cast in shadows. I heard a hiss, and when I turned to the source of the sound I saw Virgil, looking absolutely _outraged._ “_What are you doing here.” _I almost flinched at the venom dripping off his words. Whoever this was, Virgil _despised _them. The figure stepped forward, revealing their face, and I barely managed to stifle a gasp. It was another side, judging by the striking similarities between him and the others. That wasn’t the thing that startled me, though.

The entire left side of the man’s face was covered in scales: the type you’d expect to see on a reptile. His left eye was a sickly shade of yellow, with a slit pupil. I suppressed a shiver looking at him. _“Deceit.” _Logan’s voice broke the silence. “What are you doing here? We do not need Thomas to lie, and neither are we lying at the moment. What brings you here?” The man, apparently named Deceit, inspected his nails, which were covered by yellow gloves. “Can’t I be curious as to what’s going on? You make an awful lot of noise at 4 AM you know.” Virgil tensed even more, if that was even possible. _“NO.” _Deceit kept up his posture, but I could tell it was fake. I had sensed the overwhelming sadness before, and it couldn’t have disappeared that quickly. I met the snake’s eyes, only to be met with an intense sadness again. He quickly covered it up, but I knew what I had felt. I wasn’t Understanding for nothing. I looked at Virgil again. He was still very, _very _angry. I couldn’t understand why, but I decided to leave it for later. “Ah, Anxiety. Long time no see, old friend.” Deceit said. I noted how his voice was assuring and smooth. If I wasn’t Understanding I probably would’ve fallen for it. But I _was _Understanding, and I could sense the darker undertone beneath it. Perfect for a deceitful person. But if I focused, I could sense another layer. A weak, sad, and hurt layer. I shook my head to clear it and listened to the conversation that had ensued.

“Why are you here! You’re not supposed to be on here!” Virgil sounded less angry and more agitated now. “Oh, and you are?” It seemed that was the last straw for Virgil, who started growling something at Deceit. After a minute of Virgil and Deceit growling and hissing at each other, I decided to intervene; this was getting out of hand. I covered my ears with my hands and yelled.

“STOP IT!”

Immediately after the words left my mouth things quieted down. I looked at the two sides who were the cause of the argument to find Deceit pressed against a wall, Virgil looming over him while Roman was standing next to him, ready to stop him if he attacked the snake. I looked over at Logan and Patton to see Logan watching with a disapproving look on his face and Patton looking at them with wide eyes, hands covering his mouth. I was about to tell Virgil off for attacking Deceit for seemingly no reason, when I felt something. One look at the others’ faces told me they were feeling it too. I looked at Logan for an explanation, only for him to say one word: “Summoned.”

Before I knew it, I was in a different place completely. I was now standing in front of a dark brown sofa, with Deceit sitting on said sofa. I looked around to see the others scattered around the room. Standing in the middle was a man, whom I assumed to be Thomas. He was looking down and holding his head. I could almost _feel _his pain. “What are you-” he started, but stopped when he saw Virgil’s glare. He turned around and was met with Deceit’s smug grin. I took note of how quickly he could regain his composure. Thomas sighed and was about to say something when he noticed me standing beside the sofa. “Who are you?” He sounded so surprised I almost laughed. I smiled at him and introduced myself. “I’m Cameron, your Understanding. I really wish we could’ve met in different circumstances, but here we are I suppose.” Thomas gave me a tired smile. “Nice to meet you Cameron. I’m Thomas, but I think you already knew that.” I nodded and gestured towards Virgil, who was still in a defensive stance. “So.. are we gonna do anything about this angry raccoon?” I heard Deceit snicker and rolled my eyes. “Seeing how angry Virgil got probably means you’re not completely innocent, snake.” For a moment I thought I could see sadness flash in his eyes before it disappeared again. I felt a tinge of regret but dismissed it; I didn’t need it at the moment. I recalled feeling an intense sadness when Deceit first appeared, and later fear when he was pressed against the wall.

I shook my head to clear it and realised the others had been talking while I was thinking. Virgil seemed to have calmed down, although he still seemed anxious. Patton and Thomas were talking to him at a hushed tone. Roman and Logan had gone off to.. wherever they go in their free time. I sighed, glad the situation was being resolved, when I remembered Deceit. I quickly turned around to see Deceit still sitting there. He had wrapped his cloak around himself and was hugging his knees to his chest. I smiled, glad I had made sure to master teleportation when I didn’t have a body yet. I carefully put my hand on his shoulder so I wouldn’t startle him, and before I knew it we were in Deceit’s room. I took a quick look around. His room was a mess. His bed was unmade, there were clothes all over the floor, and there was a shattered mirror on the wall. I also noticed the sudden temperature drop. I looked back at Deceit only to find he had dropped his facade and was silently watching me. I spoke, hoping to change the mood: “I don’t think we’ve properly met each other?” He smiled bitterly. “Well I am Deceit, in case you didn’t know yet. You can go now.” I gave him a warm smile. “My name is Cameron. I’m Understanding.” A realisation seemed to cross his mind when I said that. I confirmed his suspicion by saying: “Yes, that’s how I knew you didn’t want me to alert the others of your presence, or how I knew I needed to get you back to your room.” He nodded and looked away. “Aren’t you gonna go?” His voice was barely a whisper. I was confused. “Why would I go? You’re basically a wreck.” He looked back at me with wide eyes. “Haven’t the others warned you about me? I’m the bad guy. A Dark Side. Someone you shouldn’t be talking to.” I nodded slowly, remembering Virgil mentioning how he shouldn’t be on the Light Side. Suddenly Deceit cleared his throat and straightened his cloak. “Enough chitchat. You’re not supposed to be here, Understanding. You should be glad I didn’t hurt you.” I looked him in the eyes and shivered. They were cold and hard. Any normal person would be intimidated, but I wasn’t a normal person. I could see behind that layer. The hurt he tried so desperately to hide from me. I was confused. Despite the obvious hurt and sadness, I sensed he wanted to be alone. I decided not to question it and simply oblige. “I’ll leave you alone now. Are you sure you’ll be alright?” I wasn’t gonna take the risk of my senses being wrong. To my relief he nodded. I smiled at him and made my way back to the common room, silently vowing to visit him often. As I got to the common room, I found myself humming, looking forward to seeing him more often.

_Interesting fellow, that Deceit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! I'm not that proud of it but it's something- you'll have to excuse me as this is the first fanfiction I've ever written, so I really have no clue on how to write other people's characters. Let's hope I get better in time because this is garbage


	2. Meeting the Duke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron meets Remus in quite a... peculiar situation.

Cameron was lost in the imagination.

He’d tried to keep up with Roman; he really had. But Roman was fast, and Cameron was not. So now he was lost.

Great.

When had he become so sarcastic? He didn’t know. The only thing he was currently focusing on was getting out of the forest he’d found himself in. He had been here for a while and it was starting to get dark. Or was the forest becoming denser? He shook his head and continued, pulling his cloak tighter to make sure it didn’t get caught in the branches of a dead bush. He furrowed his brow as he took another look at the bush. He swore it had been blooming just a second ago. He shrugged it off and continued on his way, the forest becoming darker as he made his way through the trees and bushes, which seemed more lifeless than they had before. Cameron was about to turn back when he heard something. Laughing. He called out, hoping Roman had come back and found him. He didn’t get a reply, but the laughter got louder. He decided to walk into the direction the sound was coming from, forgetting the branches he had been so careful to avoid.

Saying Deceit was surprised would have been an understatement. He had been taking a walk in the dark side of the imagination, accompanied by Remus, when the newest side (Understanding, was it?) suddenly came stumbling out of the forest, his cloak ripped and his hair a mess. Long story short, he looked like he’d been stuck in the forest for days. The cloaked side looked around for a bit, seemingly searching for someone, before spotting him and Remus. He sighed in relief before quickly making his way over to the two.

At this point Remus had also spotted him, and began charging at the lost light side. Cameron quickly hid in his cloak out of reflex, earning a cooing sound from Remus. “Like balls in the cold!” Deceit made a sound of disgust, and Cameron peeked out of his little cocoon to see what was happening. He didn’t understand. Balls in the cold? How could they get cold if they’re rubber? He shrugged it off and looked at the stranger. As soon as he laid his eyes on him, Cameron felt a shiver go down his spine. He didn’t know the moustached man, but he was already quite certain they wouldn’t get along very well. He came out of his cocoon and stood up straighter, still hugging his cloak for comfort. By now Deceit had also made his way over to the two, clearing his throat to get their attention.

“Understanding. What are you doing here? This is the dark side. You are most definitely not a dark side.” Cameron’s eyes widened in realisation. “So that’s why the forest got so dark and dead all of a sudden..” This earned a snicker from Deceit. “What, you didn’t know you were in the dark side?” Cameron shook his head at that. He hadn’t known, no. Otherwise he would’ve stayed away. “I was with Roman and got lost. I guess I ventured too far.” He said, chuckling awkwardly. He’d have to ask Roman to point out the border the next time they were in the imagination. But first- “You wouldn’t happen to know the way back, would you?”

Deceit smirked, before saying, “Yes. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to tell you.” Cameron sighed and turned to the stranger. He still hadn’t introduced himself, and the stranger hadn’t either. He extended his hand. “I’m Cameron, or Understanding. Who are you? I haven’t met you before.” The stranger ignored his hand, instead patting him on the head. Hard. “I’m Creativity, but I give you permission to use my name.” He put his hand on Cameron’s shoulder and leaned towards him, making the latter extremely uncomfortable. _“Remus.”_ Cameron backed away quickly, feeling intimidated. Deceit chuckled at the movement. “I may not guide you back, but I’m sure Remus would be very glad to help you out.” He said smugly. Cameron was sure he went as pale as a sheet, but neither of the dark sides seemed to care. He supposed he couldn’t decline; he was still lost, and the imagination was too big to find his way out himself. He sighed, resigning himself to his fate. Remus immediately perked up and started dragging the poor light side away, Deceit innocently waving them goodbye.

After what felt like hours of walking and dirty jokes Cameron didn’t understand, they made it back to the castle, where the portal to the mindscape was located. Cameron sighed in relief, glad to finally be rid of the Duke. He scrunched up his nose in disgust as he recalled how Remus had tried to feed him deodorant several times. His gut feeling had been right; he didn’t like the moustached man. He turned around to say goodbye to his guide, only to find Remus had already disappeared. He groaned, realising the dark side had purposely made them walk instead of teleport to make him uncomfortable. He shook his head to clear it and made his way to the portal. He was back in Roman’s room in seconds. He heard talking coming from the commons and made his way there, eager to talk to anyone but Remus again.

As he borderline ran into the room, the first thing he saw was Roman pacing while Patton was lecturing him. As soon as he entered, Patton looked at him and breathed a sigh of relief. Roman stopped pacing and followed Patton’s gaze, gasping as he took sight of Cameron’s ripped cloak and messy hair. He rushed over and conjured a brush, fussing over the dishevelled side. When Cameron’s hair looked somewhat acceptable the prince stepped back, taking care of the ripped cloak next. With a snap Cameron’s cloak was restored to its former glory.

When Cameron was sat down on the couch with a cup of hot cocoa in his cloak-cocoon, Roman decided to ask what’d happened after the cloaked side vanished. He’d spent hours looking for him, but couldn’t find him anywhere. The prince had never had that happen before, and was curious as to how Cameron had pulled it off.

Cameron smirked, and took a sip of his cocoa. “Your brother is quite unsettling, you know.”

Roman paled. This was going to be a long story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proud of the end, but it's late at night and I wanted it finished so it's my own fault lol


End file.
